


Those Times When These are Your Go-To Characters

by 31ANK



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31ANK/pseuds/31ANK
Summary: Just some scenarios with some of your favourite characters, may or may not write smut, angst and it will mostly be fluff~
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the LOV Base, well as normal as it can get when I live with these-

“TOGA GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR DYE!”, Dabi yelled

“FUCK OFF I WANNA SEE THE RED!” Toga screeched back

I can’t even have my own internal monologue without their loud asses interrupting, gods no matter how much i might say i hate them they really are my idiots. I should probably go stop them before Dabi burns something, honestly talking to some people through a screen. I need more friends.

“DABI, HIMIKO, CUT THE SHIT.”, I yelled at them, “Vampire give Dabi back his hair-dye, Dabi. I'll help you with that in a minute, go wait in the bathroom.” I finished, ending their dispute.

Honestly i'm always ending their fights but I can’t help but love them. We might not have time to unpack all of our problems, to being Trans and Bisexual to our obvious Daddy issues. That's probably why we love them so much. We might be dysfunctional but so are they, and we won’t judge each other for our problems.

Dabi is like a Tuesday afternoon in my favourite coffee shop. A familiar smile. Blueberry tea with ‘too much honey’. A quiet comfort on a stormy day. He is that one comfort that I know will always be there. Consistent, with his smirk that seems to constantly be playing on loop in my head, to his dedication to being a rebel and defying all the rules. Always the one to reassure me that I am a man, always the one with warm hugs and never faltering smiles even when times get rough. He’s like a rock, a unmovable rock, in my rushing river of life, honestly that analogy sounds stupid but its staying. This is just a bunch of word vomit that most of you might not read. You might just gloss over all of my writing and not even care, but that's the chance I need to take.

Himiko Toga, she's always happy, and lights up any room. But her emotions are actually darker than she shows. It's sad, like a cold void hidden by warm light. She doesn’t like to show it and my pseudo sister has only broken when we reach rough spots. She is the youngest and also the purest of us all. She always has this certain aura around her, childish and playful. Although anyone who has taken a basic phycology class could tell she's not okay. This ball of sunshine that the League has sworn to protect needs all of us just as much as we need her. She’s everything filled with Love and Light, the purest member, the happiest. Although even the happy people need to break sometimes.

We walk to Dabi’s bathroom, and honestly the sight is sickeningly domestic. He’s sitting backwards on one of the kitchen chairs that he dragged in, his red roots showing who he used to be, just who he wants to cover up. Wearing one of Hawk’s shirts so there are 2 wing holes in the back of it, hopefully he asked before taking this one although if we know Dabi he doesn’t ask before he takes things. Box dye is sitting on the sink and all the tools are laid out for me to dye his hair, and dye my hands in the process. My pseudo brother, or just my big brother Dabi. 

“Just the black this time?”, I asked, “You know we could bleach it and go with something else, Himiko suggested purple and Tomura said it should match his pale blue.”

“Just black y/n, I don’t think purple would suit me and matching Tomura would have Hawks making fun of me for a few weeks until I could dye it back.”

“Right so you really only care about keeping your ‘Bad Boy’ image intact and making sure your boyfriend doesn’t make fun of you, right?”

“I-NO HAWKS ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND!!!”

“You didn't deny the ‘Bad Boy’ image part though hun.” I kindly reminded him, “And are you sure that Hawks isn’t your boyfriend? He’s been in your room quite a lot lately, hasn’t he bub? If you wanna say he isn’t then sure, Hawks isn’t your boyfriend. Just know I wouldn’t care if he was or not, as long as you're happy bub.” I say quietly, no one except him would be able to hear it.

“I y-yeah thanks y/n.” Dabi’s voice is shaking slightly, but I know he wouldn’t really want me to comment on it.

Music was coming from the main room, calm jazz, probably something Kurogiri put on. It was quiet, not the uncomfortable kind of quiet though. The kind of quiet that isn’t really quiet, jazz music coming from the main room, the clinking of pots and pans meaning Kuro was making dinner and the soft hum that could also be heard, probably Tomura. The soft domestic feeling was kind of sickening, though it was definitely sweet. This mismatch family of abused kids and runaways, thrown out because of our quirks or just societies castaways. We helped build each other up and we were eachothers rocks. Losing one of us meant that we all took turns breaking, having to have atleast one of us stable and functioning so we all didn’t die. It was stressful being a villain, but we didn’t care. We needed to help mend society, and the only way we could do that was with eachother. 

After we lost Big Sis Magne it all kinda stopped, days were blurred and shit sucked for a while. We got through it though, just like we always do. Himiko and Twice broke first, seeing as they were the closest to her besides myself (Trans besties), and they really broke when they did. Dabi was next, breaking down in Hawks and my arms, on a late night where Hawks and I had just gotten back from a mission. Spinner and Compress helped each other, just like they always did. Those 2 strangely worked well together, good pair and a good team, I would be lying if I said I didn’t ship them. 

And Tomura. Sweet Tomura who just wants to fix the world. He broke the worst. Late nights while both of us were drunk, he just broke. Sobbed into my chest while I petted his hair, telling me how he thought Mags dying was his fault and how he hates how tough he has to be. He had to be hard for the League, tough and rough skinned, with an aura of no-nonsense around him. He always acted so rough towards outsiders, but we know. We know how he has fears of accidentally dusting one of us, how he is so cautious and touch starved. We know how he will turn to mush if you even start petting him, and how once under Dabi’s touch he even purred. We know that no matter what front he puts out he will always be the second youngest, the little brother. He might be a leader, ruthless and merciless, but thats not Tomura. Thats Shigaraki, the leader of the LOV, the merciless leader who doesn’t hesitate to dish out punishments. Shigaraki and Tomura are different. Tomura steals my sweaters, as they are oversized on him, and plays minecraft with us, picking flowers and building. Tomura is the boy who has nightmares and comes to my room to cuddle when they wake him up. Tomura is the one who bakes with me and gets flower all over OUR sweaters. Tomura is not Shigaraki.

Even though they all have their quirks, they are family. My family. Our family. Honestly this reality shifting shit gets easier, who knows where im gonna be next week. What reality im gonna be in and who im gonna be. For now, right now, my name is y/n l/n and I have no quirk. I am not powerless, I am powerful. 

This is y/n l/n  
Signing off  
Thank you Reader


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius totally knows that Remus’ middle name is John, but whenever he breaks out the full name he’ll throw in ridiculous middle names of the like.

After they got their charms exams back persay- “OF COURSE he got a perfect score on the Charms exam, HE’S REMUS THADDEUS LUPIN!”

Or if Remus were to do something completely un-moony like- “REMUS MICHELANGELO LUPIN, I AM SURPRISED AT YOU.”

“REMUS MINERVA LUPIN DID YOU SEE THAT BLUDGER I HIT! DID YOU SEE IT MOONY!”  
“Mr.Black please get back to the game” Mcgonagal would say through the speaker  
“RIGHT YOU ARE MINNIE! SEE YOU AFTER THE GAME MOONY!”

Or if you were to just imagine- “Fuck, Remus Elizabeth Lupin--” NOT LIKE THAT, get your mind out of the gutter!   
“Please be serious, your bleeding for Merlin's sake!”   
“I am Sirius, you are overreacting Remus Aventurite Lupin.”  
“SIRIUS FOR MERLIN’S SAKE! The wolf scratched you and while you wont turn it might still get infected, so please, just shut up so I can fix it.”  
“....sorry”  
“No m’ sorry for yellin at you, uncalled for wasn it. Don’t apologize Pads, just me being stressed out is all.”  
“No im-sorry-,” Sirius winced, “Just after the moon and all, shouldn’ get you riled up.”  
“Stop bloody apologizing and don’t act like I'm fragile Sirius, just cause it’s after the full doesn’t mean i'm unstable or somethin’.”  
“But-”  
“No buts, you should be fine as long as you don’t do anything seriously athletic until we get to Pomfrey.”  
“Yes Remus John Black.”  
“Finally using my actual mid- did you say black?”  
“And if I did? Unless I'm taking your name Rem.”  
“And who said I wanted to get married?”  
Sirius visibly deflated by that, mumbling “Nothin, just thought, well-” He got cut off  
“Sirius, I'm just kidding, well depends if you still want to be with this thing.” Remus pointed to himself, “If you really don’t mind the whole werewolf thing, I wouldn’t mind if you took my name or I took yours to be honest.”  
Sirius lit up again, “Well Remus John Lupin, you kinda made it so I can’t get up, so please, kiss me.”  
Remus rolled his eyes, “Very romantic, Sirius Orion Black, but I will kiss thee.”  
Honestly I wouldn’t be able to tell you how long they were down there snogging, probably until at least lunch. So a few hours at least, and you should definitely count on James having interrupted them once or twice, telling them to hurry up for lunch.


End file.
